Furniture moving has always been a difficult and physically demanding job. Many times furniture movers utilize relatively crude dollies or wood blocking to place under any furniture or a cabinet to be transported that can often result in damage to the furniture, the cabinet or flooring being transported on.
The present invention generally relates to a skid plate. More specifically, the invention is a furniture skid plate that protects a bottom portion of a piece of furniture or a cabinet while it is being transported.
It is an object of the invention to provide a furniture skid plate that bridges one or more gaps of uneven surfaces with relative ease of use and a smooth gliding motion.
It is an object of the invention to provide a furniture skid plate that provides a relatively strong attachment of a piece of furniture or a cabinet to the furniture skid plate providing relative consistent reliability.
It is an object of the invention to provide a furniture skid plate with a plurality of tapered edges that helps the skid plate travel over one or more uneven surfaces with a relatively larger, flatter, and smoother contact area.
What is really needed is a furniture skid plate that provides a relatively strong attachment of a piece of furniture or a cabinet to the furniture skid plate providing relative consistent reliability that provides a relatively strong attachment of a piece of furniture or a cabinet to the furniture skid plate providing relative consistent reliability that helps the skid plate travel over one or more uneven surfaces with a relatively larger, flatter, and smoother contact area.